


kindred spirits

by hinatasmile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, there will come a day i write a purely fluffy fic but today is not that day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatasmile/pseuds/hinatasmile
Summary: she was told she should never trust strangers. maybe...she should’ve listened.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure?”

                        “Yes, Savior. She’s the perfect bait for this.”

                       “Is that so? And why is that?”. He looked straight ahead where a petite girl with dark brown hair could be seen picking up her things after they fell out of her bag when someone bumped into her. He smirked. 

                     “She seems rather...” he laughed, “gullible.”

                    The person on the other end of the line laughed as well.

                   “Alright then. I do worry about one thing though, Saeran...”

                  He furrowed his brows: “What are you worrying about, Savior? She is the perfect bait.”

                 “Well. As you know, Saeyoung did make this app. And while many were fooled by it being only a... game, let’s say, you know it isn’t. If he finds out that someone led that girl to the apartment, he will do his best to find out who did that. And if he  _does_ find out...”

                By the time the sentence was finished, he was already fisting his phone. He could never let that happen. He was a much better hacker than that cursed red haired dude, anyway. And, besides, he was sure that...that  _girl_ wouldn’t find out. He stared again at her across the street, now, apparently having picked up all her things and looking ready to go. He nodded to himself. No, she was definitely not going to find out about a single thing. 

               “Believe me, Savior. You have nothing to worry about. Everything will go according to plan. I promise.”

               A sigh could be heard from the other end. 

              “As you say, Saeran. You know what’ll happen if things don’t go smoothly, right?”

             That made him freeze. He knew and he was sure he would bear the consequences if he failed. Which is why he was not going to. 

              “Of course, Savior.”

              A sound of papers shuffling, then a laugh. 

             “Oh well. I’ll leave you to it.”

               He put his phone back in his pocket. He could see the girl entered the café, probably to study or something. She was a student after all.

               So that only left him with the task of leading her to the apartment. 

       

               _He wasn’t going to fail._

 

 

                             **「 ⏳ 」**

 

Letters. Numbers. Pages upon pages. Iris finally admitted to herself that she could no longer concentrate. She knew she wasn’t in the right mindset to study and especially history of all subjects, but she was too stuborn when she came to cafeteria. 

           After spending two hours of pretending to study, but not actually doing it, she gave up. She finished drinking the third cup of her coffee, packed up her things and went outside. 

            When she went out, she forgot how cold it actually was and knew for sure her hoodie wasn’t going to make do. She let out a breath and put her hands in her jeans’ pockets. She was going to have to run if she didn’t want to freeze. 

            She was debating whether she would have to run very fast to her apartment or just use her subway like usual when her phone made a sound. Quickly, she got it out of her bag, wondering who it could be, and unlocked it. 

            When she did, she saw a notification from this app with the name  **RFA** , in capital letters. She widened her eyes. She didn’t have any recollection of ever downloading an app with that name. The only app she remembered downloading recently was this one called Mystic Messenger. It seemed to be a fairly popular app that she found out about when she went through Play Store last night, looking for something to distract her from her day. But...this one was definitely not Mystic Messenger. 

              After a few minutes of sitting in the cold staring at the screen while trying to remember when she had downloaded the app, Iris finally tapped on the app’s icon. 

             When she did, the screen went black with some odd green writing scrolling down. 

               After it stopped scrolling, it settled on the same black background accompanied with the green writing, only now it was no longer scrolling down. 

               Then, she could see someone sent her a message. The writing above the text though, was what sent chills down her spine: 

             **Unknown has entered the chatroom.**

 

 

               

              

            

    


	2. Chapter 2

**...Hello... ?**

After a few seconds of hesitation, she found herself replying.

                         **?**

**Can you see this?**

**Yes...I can.**

**...Finally connected. Thank god.**

**It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.**

**I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.**

**I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records...**

**I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply...**

**All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.**

**I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad...**

 

Convenient would be the perfect word to describe this person’s situation in Iris’ eyes. They found this phone on the subway that had only this app, they've been trying to send messages through it, and yet to no avail. Until now. And they also couldn’t go to the address because they were abroad. But...it also sounded somewhat plausible. Though this person still seemed suspicious, maybe they had good intentions, right? 

 

                                **But...** **who are you exactly?**

**Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself.**

**I’m just... a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.**

**I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter.**

_**You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;** _

**But, anyways..**

**Can you help me find the owner of the phone?**

**I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this.**

**But still...**

**I’d appeciate it if you could help.**

 

A sense of unease crept down her spine, but she decided to ignore it. She was always nervous when talking to people and especially strangers. But, she couldn’t exactly figure out how could  _she_ help  _them_...

                                       

                                           **How can I help you?**

**Uhm...I’d like for you to go to the address saved here.**

**I saw the street view through the internet and I’ve been there before.**

**It’s an apartment in downtown. Very crowded.**

**It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.**

**I know the area. It’s developed.**

**Please?**

 

This person seemed nice enough and if they really were some type of serial killer or something, they probably wouldn’t have phrased all of this in this manner, right? Well...at least that’s what she was hoping for. 

 

                                                **Alright...But I’m leaving if anything feels sketchy.**

**You trust me...**

_**Thank you!** _

**Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.**

**Found it.**

 

She really hoped she wasn’t going to regret this. Or worse, get killed by the end of tonight. Then, she heard a thunder making itself heard. She knew then she should probably just get going quickly to that apartment to find the owner of the phone, get home, make herself a cup of tea and finally a well-needed sleep. 

At last, she clicked on the link and hoped for the best.  

 

                            **「 ⏳ 」**

It took her probably an hour or so, but finally she found the apartment. She was never good with any navigation app or had any sense of orientation, so she just hoped that the person wasn’t irritated at how long it took her to find it. 

When she arrived though, there was a password lock kind of thing on the door. She tried to see a bell somewhere so she could that way give the owner’s phone and then go home. Right then, the person who had sent the address texted her. 

 

**Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.**

**Is there a password lock on the door?**

**Ah. Yes, there is.**

**I’ll send you the digits. Try it.**

 

She could see the link they sent her  it? but...try it? She thought...No. She couldn’t possibly barge into someone’s apartment like that. Could she? No, it would be too rude. It was common sense that you just wouldn’t do this under normal circumstances.

 

                                              **Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?**

**Hmm. You’re right!**

**_Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight._ **

**Then ring the doorbell.**

 

But, then when she did, there was no answer. Now, she was growing a bit more scared by the minute she stayed there, but she tried to calm down her nerves as best as she could. 

     

                                        **Uhm...I don’t think there’s anyone inside.**

**Hmm. No choice then.**

**I guess the place is empty.**

_**Why don’t you press the code?** _

 

She hoped she was just projecting her fears onto this person and that a serial killer or worse would wait on the other side of the door.

 

                                                **Uhm. Okay. I will. Wait a sec.**

**Good.**

 

After she entered the password, she tentatively opened the door, but only slightly. She could only continue to text the person. 

 

                                                  **The door’s open...**

**Good. Why don’t you go inside?**

**Can I really just enter a stranger’s house?**

**You can just leave a note.**

**I’ll give you my info.**

**If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.**

That seemed simple enough to do. She tried to swallow the knot in her throat. Everything was going to be fine. She was just going yo leave a note and then go home. 

 

                                             **Oh. Alright then...**

**Th**

**ank**

**you...**

 

**Unknown has left the chatroom.**


End file.
